Alone
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: I stand alone... I am always so alone... Even though you're there.


**I own nothing.**

**I know I have a habit of not telling you who this is... Well I like it that way, so there...**

If you build a stronghold... What would it be?

What if yours was a sandcastle?

Could it stand the blows of the crashing waves... Beating on it every few minutes?

I stood alone... On the beach watching the sun set just below the horizon, an amazing array of colours seem to explode from the burning sphere...

I feel as though...even though the others...are always there for me...

I'm standing alone...

Even when they travel with me...

I feel alone...

Like no one understands me.

There is a sandcastle... Just by the water's edge...

Because of the tide... The children thought they could build it further away would help...

It is not a masterpiece... But it isn't a wreck either...

Every now and then a wave crashes just below it, causing it to crumble...just a little...

But you have to think... Wherever you build that stronghold... One day it will crumble...

I know someone who has manage to build one of steel around him self... All he wants to do is be left alone...

I think maybe... I built one around myself... Without noticing, I've built an indestructible wall around myself...

But what if... He built that wall, but didn't intend it...

What if he doesn't want to be left alone?

What if that wall is just as indestructible on the inside, just as on the outside...

Does he want someone to be there? Would he want me to be there?

Would someone want me? For who I am?

I don't think anyone would want me for who I am...

I, as I see myself... Worthless... There is nothing I can do... Without someone doing better...

If you built a stronghold, would you make it have a door? So that I could come in, and be with the real you... That would be so nice...

I get so lonely... Very lonely... I don't know what to do...

I'm good at nothing...

I am, in all accounts, lonely. Lonely is my best friend...

I built my walls too big... I cannot hear most of the talk going on the outside...

I wish someone would talk to me...

Someone would like me...

I wish someone would love me...

For who I am...

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear my name being called... I turn off my television and leave my room...

Someone is calling me...

I come to a room, not too far away.

"Yes?" I say in my normal sweet way...

"I have something for you..." The older would say.

He has something for me?

I have gotten nothing...for Months, maybe Years?

"What is... it?" My voice can't help but embrace upon the joy of excitement.

He is the one with the steel walls... No one can get by... But I think he did build a door...

Or maybe... They can be destroyed... Because he is smiling... I rarely see him smile...

It is not a fake smile... For since he can see the joy in me... I think he is happy... That I am happy...

He walks to a door... I have never paid attention to most of the ways here.

He opens the door and puts his arm out, to say for me to go first...

I warily walk forward and then into the said door...

It is not a dark room... But it is not light either...

The corners are dark... I don't prefer the dark... I would rather bathe in the sun...

I hear the door close behind me and look back... At least he is there...

"Go on..." He coos...

I can see something on the floor... Not too far away...

I can't help but let my curiosity get the best of me.

I look closely... And suddenly that thing moves and I see its eyes... The shock sent me falling back...

I landed ever so gracefully... No not at all really... as per usual, I made a fool of myself...

I look over to that thing again... Its face is downcast... Looking to the floor...

Looking for what?

I want to see what it is seeing... or maybe its sad...

I crawl over to it... The thoughts off my mess are covered up of thoughts of this thing...

It is sad... It sounds sad... It looks sad... But what is making it sad...

"Hello?" I try to be a bit more formal...

It looks at me again... I can see tears in its eyes...

I open my arms and grab the creature and hold it... But it does not cry... It does not move...

"What is its name?" I ask him... My grandfather...

"Shadow." He replies.

I feel the creature moving in my arms... I look down... He is looking up at me... With amazing red eyes...


End file.
